


The Eleventh Hour

by LGCoffeeAddict



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Not thirsty enough to go in Flashes, UGH our bbs being responsible and ruining everything, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGCoffeeAddict/pseuds/LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: When Hannah gets reinstated as the NCIS New Orleans team leader, she has trouble feeling excited about it, and so, as it seems, does Tammy.
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Eleventh Hour

“So that’s it, then?”

Hannah turned around from depositing the office phone back in its cradle on her desk to see Tammy standing in the middle of the room, watching her. Shifting to lean back against the desk, her hands gripping the edge of the wood, Hannah could tell Tammy knew what the phone call was about. She sighed and nodded. “Dwayne says tomorrow I’ll officially be re-instated as the New Orleans field office Senior Supervisory Agent.”

Silence followed her words, which floated heavily through the empty office. Even Roy had left for the night. The dim lamplight that illuminated the room seemed to gather in Tammy’s eyes. “You deserve it.” She bit off her words, as if she were stopping herself from saying more.

Shrugging, Hannah held Tammy’s gaze, seeing a disappointment swimming in it not dissimilar to what Hannah felt. Not that Hannah could quite pinpoint _why_ she felt that way. “I’m not leaving, you know,” she said quietly. “It’s just the job I had before Van Cleef demoted me.”

Tammy walked up to her, fingering the wood just next to Hannah’s hand. “I know you’re not leaving. You’re not even moving desks.” She flashed a sad smile up at her soon-to-be boss. “I’m happy for you I promise.”

“Then why do you seem upset?”

Now it was Tammy’s turn to shrug, avoiding looking Hannah in the eye as she traced the grainy whirls of the wood. “I’ll miss you, I guess.”

Hannah’s hand shifted just enough to catch Tammy’s, resting both against the desk and prompting Tammy to finally raise her head. “I’m not going anywhere, Tammy.” Hannah ignored the sudden impulse to interlace her fingers with the profiler’s. Those random urges to touch Tammy were slowly becoming more common. “Like you said, I’m not even moving desks.”

A hush fell over the pair. When Tammy’s eyes flitted up to meet hers, Hannah registered how close she was. She lifted her hand off Tammy’s, intending to tuck her own hair back behind her ear, but before her hand was even halfway up, Tammy stepped even closer, reached up a hand to Hannah’s face, and guided her lips downward.

Hannah’s eyes drifted closed at the gentle pressure of Tammy’s lips on hers, her hand coming to rest on Tammy’s forearm. The kiss wasn’t demanding. As she felt Tammy’s lips slide over hers, she felt warmth bubble up in her chest, like her whole body was telling her she could finally relax. She was safe.

When Tammy let her go and settled back on her heels, she chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes lingering on Hannah’s mouth for a heartbeat longer. “I’ll miss that.”

While the kiss hadn’t taken long, Hannah still took a moment to catch her breath. She leaned back against the desk even more, her hands bracing her up. “We…have never done that.”

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Tammy admitted. “Never found the right time.” She ducked her head once again and shifted so she was leaning against the desk beside Hannah. “And now you’re going to be my boss again.”

Recognition flickered across Hannah’s face as the disappointing gnawing in her stomach finally made sense. Maybe she’d also subconsciously known her resuming her role as Tammy’s boss was going to force some distance into their ever-closer friendship. Maybe she, too, was mourning the lost possibility of more.

Hannah looked to her right, examining Tammy’s subdued profile. Then, swallowing any anxiety she had about tomorrow, she said, “I’m not your boss yet.”

Surprise sent Tammy’s eyebrows into her hairline, and she whipped her head to the left to look at Hannah. She looked as if she was going to ask something, but one look at Hannah’s face apparently told her everything she needed to know. Standing once again, she stepped so she was directly in front of the other woman, her hands fluttering to brush stray hairs from Hannah’s cheeks. A miniscule nod of encouragement, and Tammy leaned in and captured Hannah’s lips for the second time that night.

Only this time, Hannah kissed her back, her hands quickly leaving the desk and wrapping around the brunette’s waist, tugging her closer. Tammy’s curves melted into her body, just as her touch sent warm waves coursing through Hannah wherever her hands drifted. As Tammy opened her mouth just enough to catch Hannah’s lower lip, Hannah knew they needed to slow down before she lost all her senses altogether. She knew if they did any more tonight, it would make going back to just friends and colleagues that much harder. She indulged herself with another few kisses, her hand weaving into Tammy’s hair before she found the strength to pull away.

She looked down at Tammy, whose flushed cheeks and swollen lips made Hannah ache to resume their activities, consequences be damned. “I’ll miss this, too,” she said softly, her thumb slowly stroking Tammy’s cheek.

Tammy seemed to understand, her fingers curling into Hannah’s arms and squeezing as if to say she’d be okay. She leaned forward and deposited one last kiss on Hannah’s lips before stepping away from her completely. “Congratulations, boss.” Her voice wavered only a little, and she managed to muster a smile. “I’m glad you’re back where you belong.”

“Thank you, Gregorio.” Hannah’s voice seemed muted to her own ears, and she pushed herself off the desk. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Tammy nodded, walking backwards toward her desk, not quite ready to stop looking at Hannah yet. “I’ll bring beignets to celebrate.” She finally looked away and grabbed her coat and keys from her desk.

When she left, Hannah walked around her desk and collapsed into her chair. As she stared up at the ceiling contemplating the last twenty minutes, all she could think was that she didn’t feel much like celebrating anymore.


End file.
